mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanzo Hasashi/Original Timeline
Hanzo Hasashi (波佐志半藏), also known as the ninja specter, Scorpion (蠍), is a non-fanon character that debuted in the original Mortal Kombat. Like his blue counterpart, Sub-Zero, he is regarded by all as the poster-boy of the series, being the most recognizable of all the characters. Storyline Scorpion is a hell-bent warrior seeking revenge. He was formerly the son of a great Shirai Ryu general, and desired to join the ranks of the clan. However, his parents were against this endeavor. Despite their best attempts to persuade him, Hanzo Hasashi came to be one of the most skilled warriors in the clan, granting them honor in glorious kombat. Eventually, Hanzo married and had a child. There came a time when he was contacted by the sorcerer, Quan Chi, who tasked him with retrieving the sacred Map of the Elements. Unbeknownst to Hanzo, however, the Lin Kuei warrior, Sub-Zero, was also contracted to retrieve the scroll. Hanzo Hasashi had failed in his attempts to retrieve the map and was ultimately killed by Sub-Zero. His soul laid waste in the Netherrealm while the sorcerer, Quan Chi, was occupied with murdering his family and clan, exterminating them to earn the Lin Kuei's favor. Hanzo Hasashi was resurrected by Quan Chi and thus, Scorpion was born. Quan Chi has deceived the ninja specter into believing that in addition to his own death, Sub-Zero had also murdered his clan and family. Enraged, Scorpion sought out Sub-Zero, and encountered him in the Netherrealm. Scorpion was defeated, however, but the wraith could not be killed. 'Mortal Kombat' Scorpion had followed Sub-Zero to the first tournament and ultimately killed him in the contest's aftermath. His duty fulfilled, he returned to the Netherrealm to Quan Chi and Shinnok to do their bidding. 'Mortal Kombat II' The ninja specter had heard rumors of another Sub-Zero participating in the Outworld contest, and immediately investigated. Much to his surprise, he noticed the Lin Kuei warrior spare the life of another opponent. Scorpion came to realization that this Sub-Zero was in fact the younger brother of the one he killed, and vowed to protect him as restitution. 'Mortal Kombat 3' During Shao Kahn's invasion of the Earthrealm, Scorpion had remained a wild card in the situation, not taking any sides. It wasn't long until he discovered that one of the members of the forces of light was Sub-Zero, and he sprang back into action. The ninja specter had made a vow to protect the former Lin Kuei warrior at all costs, and he honored it. Once Kahn was defeated, Scorpion found himself returning to the lower planes of the Netherrealm. 'Mortal Kombat 4' Some years later, Quan Chi had informed Scorpion with false information regarding the new Sub-Zero, claiming that he, too, condoned in he massacre of his clan and family. Enraged, Scorpion had sought out Sub-Zero, and defeated him in Goro's Lair. The ex-Lin Kuei warrior was nearly beaten to death. At that moment, Quan Chi revealed to the specter that it was in fact him who murdered his clan and family. Feeling that his objective was complete, he attempted to teleport him back to the Netherrealm. Scorpion was quick, however, and he managed to pull the malevolent sorcerer back to the wretched with him. 'Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance' For many long years, Quan Chi was hunted by Scorpion. 'Mortal Kombat: Deception' 'Mortal Kombat: Armageddon' Appearances 'Mortal Kombat (2008)' Scorpion is among the survivors of Armageddon and he continues to tirelessly hunt down Quan Chi. Moveslist Special Moves Fataltities Trivia Gallery Category:Timeline